


Melodies

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music inspired from a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Far We've Come

Song: [How Far We've Come](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5d7EbtLb8ok)

 

“We're all going to die.”

Garrus said nothing next to her. She didn't expect him to. 

She was tired. Tired of fighting, bargaining with species to unite a galaxy that seemed dead set on killing each other, of having nightmares of those she failed to save...Just plain tired. 

“It's not like you to be so pessimistic, Shepard.”, he said finally.

“Everything is burning, Garrus. Planets are falling so damn fast and everyone expects me to fix it?”

“So that's it? You're just going to give up after all this time.” She sighed, weary. She'd never spoken about her doubts aloud, always trying to be the what the galaxy wanted her to be. “You've lost hope, Shepard.”

Every colony destroyed left her feeling more numb. Homes were destroyed or empty. No pets or wildlife. Just quiet and empty. Like every world reflected how she felt.

“I've seen you lose faith before. But I've never seen you lose hope. I don't know how to give that to you.”, he confessed softly. “And it scares me.”

This was the reason whys he kept her thoughts to herself. Having no hope was one thing, letting others know that was another.

“I'm sorry, Garrus. Just somber tonight.” She lied, “Tomorrow I'll be ready to kick the reapers ass.”

If he knew of her dishonesty, he didn't acknowledge it.

* * *

It had been a week since she'd awakened in a hospital room. Garrus, ever patient and loving, wheeled her to the briefing room where Hackett had called a meeting.

“Why do I need to be here? I'm not humanities leader.”

“No, but you're the reason for peace.”

Too weak to fight it, she allowed herself to be pushed as soldiers of all races stopped and saluted. 

The doors opened to a large room filled with leaders: krogan, turian, salarian, asari, batarian, and more. Hackett at the head of the table. 

“Shepard.” All eyes turned toward her making her feel even smaller in the wheelchair as he waved Garrus to the front of the table. “There is something we want you to show you.”

“What?”, she asked suspiciously.

Hackett chuckled, “EDI, let's show the commander how far we've come.”

“It would be my pleasure, Admiral.”


	2. First Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: [First Wave](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xrQCd8WDgw)

_“Ladies and Gentlemen of all species, now is the battle we've been waiting for. All contestants have agreed to the rules. Now...they fight in honor of Commander Shepard, The Lady of the Fleets!”_

The crowd roared in excitement.

_“Which gladiator will win a day with The Lady Commander?”, the turian announcer drawled seductively._

This had to be one of the most embarrassing things she'd ever let herself be a part of. Not only was this set in a medieval theme, she was forced to wear a dress. And a corset. Okay, so maybe the dress wasn't so bad and Garrus had given her a heated look at the way the corset fit. Then he'd run off. 

Not only was she having to wear a costume, no matter how fun it felt, she was going to have to dine with whomever won. An entire day was already planned. Brunch, a walk in a new park, a snack, an opera, then dinner. A very, very long day.

So, she was forced to sit on the raised platform by herself, for all to see, while men and women fought in the arena below. There were currently ten fights going on. Was that an elcor? _I am never doing this again. Even it is for charity....But I'm keeping the corset._

_“Next up, Garrus Vakarian in the largest ring. Oh, what is this? He approaches the Queen's throne!”_

That explained his hasty departure this morning. 

Whistles and catcalls were heard as Shepard blushed when Garrus kneeled before her. “Will my lady grant me her favor?”, he asked loudly, making many in the crowd sigh at the romantic nature of the scene before them.

Removing a white handkerchief from the hidden pocket in her dress as she stood. Tying the ribbon around his wrist, she spoke. “May the spirits be with you, Sir Vakarian.”

It was no surprised to her that he'd won the tournament, though there were some tense close calls in the last round. 

A krogan named Saw came in second. Shepard, wanting to show how impressed she was, extended an invitation to go maw hunting when she returned to Tuchanka. The krogan declined, surprising her.

“What reward could I grant you, Sir Saw?”, she asked. 

“Driving lessons, BattleQueen.”

“Done!”, she said excitedly. Maybe they could find a maw or two for target practice. Shepard pointedly ignored the groans that sounded suspiciously like Tali and Kaidan.


End file.
